The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of a plastic article and, more particularly, to a lamp assembly and a method for molding same in which one or more colored or reflective elements are integrated in a total bonded relationship with a unitary transparent plastic lens panel and frame.
In the past, in the manufacture of lamp assemblies for motor vehicles, multiple colors and reflective areas in a lamp assembly were achieved by separately molded lens panels of one color or reflective material which were then combined with one another in a separate frame and secured to the motor vehicle. In the case of tail lamp assemblies, the lens panels most often had corrugated rear faces and flat front faces. The corrugated rear face distributes the light across the panel. However, in a colored lens panel, light is transmitted through a corrugated layer of color which has a non-uniform thickness and optical density. Accordingly, when viewed from the rear of the vehicle, the lens panel has a plurality of low intensity and high intensity color bands. Furthermore, the numerous colored lens panels and frame in a single tail lamp assembly, as well as the lamp assemblies on a vehicle dash board, interior side of a vehicle door, or other similar applications such as the warning lights on an industrial machine are more costly to produce and take more time to assemble than a lamp assembly manufactured in a single mold.
These difficulties in prior art lamp assemblies are substantially eliminated by the present invention.